Tina CohenChang's Butt
by justpixie
Summary: He really liked Tina, and he wished he could just reach out and hold her hand. Rachel Berry's choice of choreography got him reaching out but touching something else. My first Glee fanfic Tartie! Read and review please!


Tina Cohen-Chang has a really nice butt, there really wasn't another way Artie could think to put it without being vulgar. This is what he'd had been thinking about all through History Class, there was a reason for this of course. Artie knew that he did not like Tina simply because she had a nice butt, he had liked her before he had come to that realization, it just made him like her just a little bit more.

Artie was pushed out of his thoughts by the teacher mentioning something about a test, he scrawled down the date of the test in his notebook and felt the need to listen no longer, he leaned forward resting on the special desk that was in front of him, he pushed his hair out of his face and smiled as he let his thoughts race back to Tina, and even more so Tina's butt. Really, he wished that he weren't thinking about it so much, he was beginning to feel really creepy, but he couldn't seem to help it.

The accident had happened before he had developed any real interest in girls, and being cast as a, well, outcast, prevented him from really ever trying dating. That led to something happening that Artie preferred not mention, the face was, he had never been romantic with a girl. Not just in the way the he was still a painfully obvious virgin, but also in the way that he had never even held a girl's hand. Not romantically at least. To be honest, that should not be in the past tense, he still hasn't held a girl's hand. He has, however, gotten to touch Tina Cohen-Chang's butt, ad that seemed like a pretty great accomplishment to him.

It had all started at an impromptu Glee rehearsal called by Miss Diva herself Rachel Berry. The time to perform in front of the school is coming and she wants to give them what they want: sex. Artie tried not to think about sex too much, he was a little more focused on getting his first kiss, and secretly he hoped for it to be with Tina. He really liked Tina, and he wished he could just reach out and hold her hand. Rachel Berry's choice of choreography got him reaching out but touching something else.

--

Rehearsals for their new number 'Push It' began right away, and after everyone slightly knew the choreography they started from the top. Artie, of course was in his wheelchair, with Mercedes next to him when the number started, he was to sit there in his cool-tough-sexy-rebel-without-a-cause pose, which he "worked" according to Mercedes and Kurt. When Tina walked in front of him the first time during the song he could not help but watch her walk by, he was almost starstuck. The second time he looked at her during the number was when she was walking towards him, she had a silly look on her face, she obviously felt awkward learning to overly sexualized moves but she put on her best serious face, which he will admit he found rather sexy, and moved slowly towards him with her arms extended and her fingers finding their way into a repetitive come-hither motion. Next he was rolling behind her as she turned around and jumped backwards toward the other side of he stage which moving her backside. Once again, he will admit he looked for a minute too long. Now he found himself beside her, and he spoke his attemptive seductive words, Tina was once again dancing in a way that seemed to be focused on her lower, ahem, assets. And she was very, very, close to him. After a quick turn with the help of Tina and Mercedes, he was behind her and she was dancing with her back to him, he liked this part of the dance.

The music then stopped. Rachel was standing in front of all the glee kids, who surprised by the sudden halt of the music were frozen in their dance positions, they quickly relaxed. She stuck her hand on her chin in an obviously over-exaggerated thinking pose, she then said quickly "The girls are going to have to turn around, it will be much better that way," she emphasized the word much and, not trusting Tina and Mercedes to position themselves, she walked briskly towards Mercedes, who resisted being touched by Rachel and turned herself around. "Tina," Rachel said, "turn and put your hand on Artie's shoulder." Tina did as she was told, despite her wardrobe suggesting otherwise she had always been very good at following directions. Rachel continued to tell Tina how to move and then she said very matter-of-factly, "then Artie's going to slap your butt."

"W-w-hat-t?"

"He's going to slap your butt."

"O-o-o-okay."

Tina seemed to accept Rachel's choreography, and turned back to Artie, putting her hand on his shoulder. He hoped he didn't look as shocked as he felt. They continued the choreography from there.

--

It was a day ago when he had touched the, very nice, butt of Tina Cohen-Chang, and still it was stuck in his mind. It had also been that long since he had seen her, considering his mother had insisted on picking him up from glee that day. The bell ringing to signify to ending of the school day shocked him out of his butt related thoughts this time. He rolled out of the classroom and met Tina by her locker, like he did every day. Once she got her books they went out of the school and started to travel home together. They chatted aimlessly for fifteen minutes, then it came time for them to part ways, she would continue down the street and he would roll for two or so minutes and be home. He asked her if she needed company the rest of the way home, just like he did every day, and she declined, the same as she did every day. She leaned forward and gave him a quick hug, telling him she would see him tomorrow, just like she did every day, he told her 'not if he saw her first', just like he did everyday. Then she walked on down the street, like she did everyday, and he watched her go, just like he did everyday, only this time he smirked and he rolled down his street, because tomorrow they would get to rehearse that dance again.


End file.
